Disney Descendants 2: The World of Disney!
by LilNate03
Summary: This is my own version sequel of Disney Descendants will all the classic Disney Characters and their children's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disney Descendants 2: The World of Disney!**_

 _ **A/N: Hey guys this is my first ever Disney Descendants story! This story takes place when everyone from Auradon was singing the song " Set it Off". Mal turn toward the camera as she grin while her eyes change to green.**_

 _ **I love Disney! I have always grew up watching Disney since I was little watching VHS tape of the classic Disney movies to now watching them on Disney DVD/Blu-Ray and Netflix. I really haven't watch the whole movie of Disney Descendants but, hopefully I'll get on DVD or maybe when it comes on Netflix.**_

 _ **I do not own the Disney Descendants/Disney characters but, I do own the OC's of the children of Disney Heroes, Princess and Villains. such as Nicole, the daughter of King Naveen and Queen Tiana. Amber, daughter of King Kristoff and Queen Anna. Grace Charming, daughter of King Charming and Queen Cinderella. Prince Henry, son of King Hans. Unique, daughter of Ursula. Hank, son of Captain Hook and Angelina as known as " Princess of Hearts" daughter of Queen of Hearts I hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **[1]**_

 _ **Intro**_

Belle and Beast finally step down as the King and Queen of Auradon while have their son, Ben step next in line as the new King of Auradon. Belle and Beast have faith and trust in their son and know that Ben would be great as the new King of Auradon.

Belle and Beast have a meeting with their friends, Queen Briar "Aurora" Rose and her husband, King Phillip. Queen Cinderella and her husband, Prince Charming. Queen Snow White and her husband, King Stefan. Queen Ariel and her husband, King Eric. Queen Jasmine and her husband Aladdin. Queen Tiana and her husband, Prince Naveen. Queen Pocahontas and her husband, Captain John Smith. Fa Mulan and her husband, Li Shang. Queen Rapunzel and her husband, King Flynn Rider.

The Kings and Queens haven't seen each other in a while now since Belle and Beast been throne as King and Queen of Auradon. The other classic Disney Princesses been jealous of Belle becoming Queen of Auradon while Beast became King of Auradon. They really don't think Belle deserve to be called a Disney Princess anyway!

Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora hated Belle guts the most. Snow White was the first ever Disney Princess while Cinderella became the 2nd Disney Princess and Aurora became the third Disney Princess.

The Kings and Queens were supposed to be discussing about their children will be next in line of their throne and wondering could they trust the children of Maleficent, Jafar, The Evil Queen and Cruella De'Vill. Aurora, King Phillip, Snow White, King Stefan, Jasmine and Aladdin didn't like the idea of the children of their arch nemesis be apart of Auradon with their children.

" What!" screamed Aurora. " Are you serious? You are actually going to have daughter of Maleficent, the woman who try to kill me and my husband. You going to bring that witch girl.."

" Her name is Mal." Belle corrected Aurora as she was drinking her tea.

" Well excuse me since I forgot her name." Aurora replied as she was being sarcasm. " Mal is dangerous and so is the rest of the rest of the of the Children Villains."

" You don't know what Mal is capable of-She is evil like her mother." King Phillip explained it to both Beast and Belle. " Who knows! She can turn into a freaking dragon just like her mother, Maleficent."

Aurora and King Phillip don't want Mal to be near their daughter, Audrey. They want the Disney Villains to go back to the Lost of Isle where they belong.

" Phillip, you being ridiculous." Beast told King Phillip which King Phillip wasn't too happy about what Beast said.

" I'm being ridiculous? Are you kidding me." King Phillip try not to laugh. " You two call yourself a King and Queen of Auradon."

" Yeah, I mean...Bringing four children of the hateful villains, Maleficent, Jafar, The Evil Queen and Cruella De'Vill to Auradon? What's next bring more children of the Disney Villians?" Aurora questioned which she was being bitchy which that's what Audrey got her attitude from.

" You guys doesn't deserve to be King and Queen of Auradon! Hell, you don't deserve to be called Disney Princess and Prince! You Belle are a disgrace from Disney Princess!" Snow White tells Belle which it really upset Belle a lot. " You honestly don't know the struggle what all of us princess went through before we became Queens!

I was alone at the time with no mother or father! The Evil Queen's mother, Cora killed my mother so, The Evil Queen can married my father and meanwhile she killed my father later and try to kill me with a poison apple!

Cinderella was alone with her evil step mother and step sisters who been always pick on her making her wash dishes and cleaning everything in the house and not go to the ball.

Aurora almost died when Maleficent put a spell on her and had her touch the spinning wheel.

Ariel made a bad deal with the sea witch, Ursula and have her voice taken away from her.

Jasmine was being capture by Jafar.

Pocahontas dealt with the greedy and ruthlessly ambitious villain, Governor Ratcliffe.

Mulan becoming the first warrior princess!

Tiana becoming the first African-American princess and got turn into a frog along with Prince Naveen by the Voodoo witch doctor, Doctor Facilier.

Rapunzel been trap in the tower by a vain old woman named Mother Gothel .

Merida's mother been turn into a bear

And Elsa couldn't control her ice powers but, Anna ex, Hans tries to get Elsa killed.

Face it Belle! Everyone sacrifice or have something terrible happened to them accept you!" Snow White tells off Belle which Belle was getting really angry about what Snow White.

Belle nods her head as she keep being calm while she just smile at them delight, " I'm so sorry that how you guys felt that way about me and Beast being the King and Queen of Auradon. But, you guys don't have the right to judge me! Just because King Mickey and Queen Minnie Mouse chose us to be the King and Queen of Auradon doesn't mean you have to act like spoil brats!"

" Spoil Brats?" Aurora questioned as she flip her brown hair while she stare at her friends, Snow White and Cinderella who just rolled their eyes at Belle. " You are the one who gets everything! I don't even know if you are a princess, did you even married the Beast?"

" Yes I did! Any more questions you want to answers, Sleeping Beauty." Belle said as Aurora walk close to Belle's face as she was very angry. Aurora shove Belle as she walks off with her husband, King Phillip and the rest of the royal Disney Kings and Queens.

Belle burst into tears as Beast was right by Belle side as he comfort her. Beast knows the whole situation with Belle and The Disney Queens when they were Disney Princesses. Beast knows that Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora started the whole drama and have the rest of the Disney Princesses hated Belle. Beast thought that this will be all be settle but, it turns out to be the worst.

" Belle, I'm so sorry!" Beast apologizes to Belle.

" It's not your fault that the girls are still stuck in what happened in the past when King Mickey and Queen Minnie Mouse crown us as King and Queen of Auradon." Belle said as she wipe the tears off of her face. " We shouldn't be worried about what the other girls are saying. What matters is...our son, Ben would be the next King of Auradon. And I have faith in Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay." Belle said.

Mal overheard the conversation on the other side of the door between Belle and Beast and The Disney Kings and Queens as they didn't like the idea of her, Jay, Evie and Carlos joining Auradon especially King Phillip and Queen Briar Rose "Aurora" which they are Audrey's parents. Mal realize that Belle stick up for her and the others and her and Beast has faith of them which Mal felt really bad about betray them when she finally gotten use to them.

Meanwhile, Mal's phone start ringing as it was her good friend, Unique who is the daughter of the sea witch, Ursula. Mal walks away from the door as she answers her call.

 _" Unique! You call unexpected!" said Mal._

 _" Yeah, Yeah! Look you need to get that wand back from the fairly godmother and change your mother back!" Unique tells Mal._

 _" I know, I know. I just...need time." Mal answered._

 _" Time? There's no time to waste! Forget the whole Auradon becoming a princess crap! This is reality!" Unique tells Mal. " Me, Prince Henry, The Princess of Hearts, Angelina, and Hank will be joining Auradon to meet with you. Before start coming back to the Dark Side...You need to ditch your friends."_

 _" What? Ditch Carlos, Evie, and Jay? No way! I won't do it!" Mal tells Unique._

 _" Carlos, Evie, and Jay were just holding you back. What good is to keep having them around. Carlos is a scary cat and arrives of dogs, Evie, is just plain dumb and stupid and Jay well...He is being a broke ass thieves just like his father, Jafar. Face it Mal, you can do so much better. What's it going to be? Keep your lame friends or join us?"_

Mal was being nervous as she don't know what to do. Should Mal turn her back on her friends or should she stay at Auradon?

 ** _Theme: [_** _ **Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world!**_

 _ **I'm rotten to the core, core**_  
 _ **Rotten to the core!]**_

 _ **Disney Descendants 2: The World Of Disney!**_

Carlos POV:

Being here at Auradon Prep has really change me, for the first time I actually doing something good! No one isn't looking at me as the bad seed or being just as cruel and evil like my mother, Cruella De'Vil. Yes, my mother is cruel when it comes to Dalmatians dogs but, other than that she is a really pretty cool mom and I can't be even more proud of her.

I know that my mother kept a secret from me who my father really is. She never explain to me that who is my real father. My mother just tells me that it's best not to know who my real father. It hunts me as I really want to know what's my father really like. What's so bad about my father? He can't be worse than my mother.

Anyway, this is my second year of Auradon Prep and I'm already on the Football Team with Ben and Jay. Plus, I have this biggest crush on this girl named, Princess Nicole who is the daughter of King Naveen and Queen Tiana.

Princess Nicole is a 16-year old girl. She is tall and slender with a sculpted figure like her mother, Queen Tiana. She has lighter skin tone like her father King Naveen, medium-length, wavy dark brown hair, light brown eyes, a bright smile and dimples. Nicole wears a green, sparkling, strapless, sleeveless dress that's similar to her mother, Queen Tiana's ball gown. The dress has petticoat is a light yellow color, Nicole wears light green opera gloves, green shoes to match her dress. She also wears diamond necklace with matching earrings, and a lily pad tiara to top it all off.

Nicole is a confident, beautiful, attractive, most of time sassy princess you ever seen which she is friends with Audrey. Nicole is one of the co-captain of Auradon Prep Cheerleading swat with Audrey and Amber who is the daughter of Anna from "Frozen". But, Nicole is good at cooking and serving to other people as she has the gift like her mother.

I really like Nicole but, I'm just being too nervous to talk to her. I never knew how to talk to pretty girls like Nicole before. I

I was just sitting at lunch watch Nicole with her friends, Audrey and Amber as she, Audrey and Amber were wearing their cheerleading uniforms. Why do Nicole has to be so hot! I'm just scared and nervous that what if Nicole don't like me because the way I dress or about history of my mother. I really care about Nicole...I just don't know what to do.

I was eating a chicken sandwich while Jay came sit right next to me to see if I was okay or not before he go speak to his new girlfriend, Audrey, daughter of Sleeping Beauty. I honestly don't know they end up together after dancing with each other when we was singing "Set it off". Things just happened for a reason, I know the both of them really do love each other.

" Hey man! Why you looking so upset?" Jay asked me as my eye was all on Nicole while just daydreaming about her. Jay turn and notice that I was staring at Nicole the whole time.

" Oh! I see, you in love with the daughter of the Princess and The Frog, Nicole." Jay grin as he pat me on the back really hard. " Go for it man! Tell her how you feel."

" I can't-." I said as I was freaking out about talking to Nicole situation.

" Why not bro?" Jay questioned me as he wants to know what's bothering me which I know he do because he care and he is my best friend in the world!

" I'm nervous. I don't what to say to her." I confessed to Jay. I really like Nicole a lot but...I just don't know how to talk to her in person.

" Start off say hi to her and then get to know her a little bit more by asking her personality." Jay answered me as he gave me some good tips on how to talk to Nicole.

" Thanks for the tips bro!" I gave Jay a handshake.

" Anytime Carlos. Go get her." Jay told me while patted me on the back while I just nodded, took a deep breath and then walk on forward to Nicole and the rest of the girls.

Nicole POV:

Hello! I'm Princess Nicole, daughter of King Naveen and Queen Tiana of Maldonia. My mother, Tiana came from nothing. She was a waitress in a restaurant but, my mother always wanted her own restaurant one day and she did.

My mother meet my father, Naveen when he was turn into a frog by a weird voodoo witch guy named, Dr. Facilier and his shadow friend. My father made a bad deal with Dr. Facilier which he didn't know he did. My father has to find a princess to kiss him to turn him back human again. Kind of like the Frog Prince.

My mother also got turned into a frog as well and she wasn't very happy of him. Yes, they did argue at the time but, they manage to work together and eventually they start loving each other. Once my father and my mother finally kissed again...They turn back to humans again and got married. And my mother finally got her own restaurant.

I'm very kind, loyal, beautiful, and all about fashion! But, sometimes I'm a bit sassy. My BFF's are Audrey, the daughter of Queen Aurora and Prince Phillip and Amber, daughter of King Kristoff and Queen Anna of Arendelle.

Me and Audrey are just alike! She is like my twin sister! We both care about popularity, fashion and plus looking good. And we both don't like Mal clearly because we think Mal some plans going on and it's awkward when she is dating Prince Ben who is the son of King Beast and Queen Belle.

Something an't right about Mal, and I want to find out. But, my other BFF's Amber is kind of not bright if you know what I mean. But, other than that she is really cool.

" Oh my god! I cannot believe that we are officially Juniors!" Audrey said while flipping her long lighter brown hair.

" I know! But, we got this big ACT in Mrs. Fairly Godmother's class." I reminded Audrey and Amber.

" And we can use Jane to get all the answers from her mother. Easy!" Audrey tells me as she was eating her salad.

" But, I don't know about this...Jane is shy and insecure." I was telling Audrey but, Audrey cuts me off which that's the only thing I don't like about Audrey. No one cuts me off when I'm finished talking.

" What's my name?" Audrey questioned as I rolled my eyes as I thought this was ridiculous.

" Princess Audrey." I answered.

" What's my parents name?" Audrey asked me another questioned.

" King Phillip and Queen Briar Rose Aurora." I answered again.

" My mother was the third Disney princess compare your mother being the 9th Disney Princess. Right?" Audrey questioned me again which this irate me. What this has to do with take advantage of Jane.

" Okay, what do that have to do with taken advantage of Jane?" I questioned Audrey which it didn't make sense at all.

" Listen." said Audrey as she was about to sing.

{Audrey}

 _" Come On Girls! Open your eyes, we got it all!_

 _Were gonna be next-next in line of throne!_

 _We can't let any rebel ruin our dreams, so we gotta stand tall!_

 _Were [Team B.A.D], Beautiful and Dangerous! No one can't touch now were [Team B.A.D] Beautiful and Dangerous! The Fabulous Princess of all! Were [Team B.A.D!]_

 _We got this!" Audrey laughed._

{Nicole} Freestyle

 _" Mirror, Mirror on_ _the wall, who's the nicest of them all. [Ugh!] An't nobody got time for that!_

 _I'm not gonna be that princess who be sitting and waiting for her prince!_

 _I'm not gonna be like mother, be kissing a frog prince! [ Eww gross!]_

 _This is our destiny! And were going tell our story! Because were...[Team B.A.D]_

{Chorus}

 _" Beautiful and Dangerous!_ _No one can't touch now were [Team B.A.D]_

 _Beautiful and Dangerous! The Fabulous Princess of all! Were [Team B.A.D!]_

{Amber}

 _" I want to be the best princess and honor my mother, I really miss my home in_ _Arendelle but, I don't know what to do!_

 _I gotta be strong, I gotta be tough, I gotta be fearless I gotta have passion if I want to follow my mother footstep!_

 _We writing our own destiny! We should follow our own hearts! Were [Team B.A.D]_

The girls went into reality as they were on stage wearing their ball gown that's similar to their mother's ball gown except their dress is all glitter and too pretty.

{Chorus}

 _" Beautiful and Dangerous!_ _No one can't touch now were [Team B.A.D]_

 _Beautiful and Dangerous! The Fabulous Princess of all! Were [Team B.A.D!]_

{Audrey}

 _" Anything is possible! With my girls![Oooh! Oooh!] Were gonna change the game! [Oooh! Oooh!]_

 _Come on let's rock the runway! Let's show em what we got!"_

{Chorus}

 _" Beautiful and Dangerous!_ _No one can't touch now were [Team B.A.D]_

 _Beautiful and Dangerous! The Fabulous Princess of all! Were [Team B.A.D!]"_

 _" We got it!" sing Amber._

 _" Let's show em who's boss!" sing Nicole._

 _" Were going to steal the show!" sing Audrey._

 _"Were [Team B.A.D] oh yea!" sing all of the girls._

Back in reality...We was all standing up as everyone was watching as it was totally embarrassing.

" Okay, maybe we should sit down." I told both Audrey and Amber as they just nod their head and sat down also.

" Girls, just think about! Soon we will be just as great as our mothers. Were Beautiful and Dangerous!" Audrey tells us as we all agree with her.

" Maybe you're right." I said.

" Of course I am! That's why we need to stick together! We can't trust Mal or any other rebel around here." Audrey tells which I call her cattle black because she is dating a rebel Jay, son of Jafar.

" Say it to the girl who dating the son of Jafar." I said.

" that's beside the point!" Audrey argues.

" I wonder did the Disney Princess back then ever kiss a squirrel." Amber making a dumb comment which it didn't makes sense at all.

" Why would the Disney Princesses kiss a freaking squirrel!" Audrey yells at Amber.

" Because Squirrels are cute, duh!" Amber replied which she just lost both Audrey and Nicole.

" Okay, you lost me there." Nicole told Amber.

Meanwhile, Carlos came walking toward me and my friends as I was very shock that Carlos came by want to talk to us. I froze as I got really nervous when he's around. Carlos is so charming! His Slender hot body, fair skin, his adorable freckles, his cute platinum blonde hair with dark roots at the bottom and his wonderful brown eyes.

Carlos is mad hot even though, he is the son of Cruella De Vil... I can't show my emotions to Audrey and Amber how I feel about Carlos. At least not right now.

" Hey ladies! Hey Nicole!" Carlos smiled down at us as I just froze because of his beautiful face and it was hard for me to speak.

" What are you doing here loser! No rebel allowed except for my boyfriend, Jay." Audrey was blushing as she was thinking about Jay.

" That's not fair." said Carlos.

" Life is not fair." Audrey added. " Go loser!"

Before Carlos could walk off away from us...I stop him as I really felt bad about Audrey dissing him which she really good at that. Carlos really didn't deserve to be treated that way.

" Wait! Carlos, I'm sorry for what Audrey treated you." I told him as apology.

" That's okay, things happens sometimes." he smiled. " Thank You!"

" No problem." I smiled back at him. " Maybe we should hang out sometimes." I smiled at him as I really hope he say yes because I really like the guy.

" That would be an excellent idea. I'll see you soon Nicole." Carlos smile at me delight.

" You too, Carlos." I smiled at him as I was blushing really hard. Me and Carlos stare at each for the longest.

Carlos was walking backwards as he was about to run into Chad Charming Grace Charming, the son and daughter of Queen Cinderella and King Charming from behind and made Chad spill all of his foods on their outfit which Grace immediately just like Sharpay from High School Musical.

Carlos was trying to apologizes but, Jay got Carlos out of the scene before it gets ugly.

Grace is everything just like Sharpay from High School Musical. she has long blonde curly hair with green eyes. Grace wears a royal blue jacket with a sparkling glitter blue top with white leggings and a pair of glass slippers.

The Fairy Godmother went to check to see what's going as she ask Grace a questioned.

" What's going on?" The Fairy Godmother questioned Grace and Chad Charming as Grace spoke her reason why she is upset.

" Did you see it? That son of Cruella De Vil just dump lunch on us on purpose!" Grace lies as usual. " This is why the kids of the Lost of Isle don't belong here in Auradon! It just doesn't seems right!"

Grace cries as she walks away with her brother, Chad as they pushed other kids out the way.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Disney Descendants Fans! Thank You for reading the first chapter of "Disney Descendants 2: The World of Disney" I know it's kind of hard to explain what's going so far into this story but, I hope the next chapter might surprised you.**_

 ** _I thank Celrock for review/favorite and follow my story along with Cosmic Heather and stellinasparkles! I hope some of you Authors might get interesting to see what's going to happened next._**

 ** _I know it was sort of slow and kind of heard what's going but, I will hope to give you a better understanding on this next chapter. I thank the Author_** _**raenbc who did the story of "Finding Paradise In Ruins" some pointers about my story. It's good to have some feedback on what Authors think of the story and what do they think I need to work on.**_

 _ **And also thank you, TheAuthor1996 for coming up the round table like King Author and liking my story!**_

 _ **So, I dedicated this chapter to raenbc and TheAuthor1996 for being helpful of my story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney Descendants, the Disney songs or the Disney Characters.**_

 **[2]**

 **Let the Drama Begins...**

Evie was walking in the hallway talking to her friends, Mal and Lonnie while they have few minutes to sphere before the girls have to go back to class.

Homecoming is almost here and Evie and Lonnie need to find a date ASAP! Evie really wants to go the Homecoming dance with Prince Chad Charming so bad. Mal and Lonnie both know how much Evie really likes Chad Charming. Evie would sing a song daily on how much she really likes Chad Charming.

Mal doesn't see what's the big deal with Chad anyway. But, Mal hate to hide a secret from Evie along with the others that she might join back to the dark side. Mal grew up with Evie, Jay and Carlos since they were babies. For Mal to turn her backs on her friends has pressure her enough. " What's the big deal of this Chad Charming?"

Evie turn her head to Mal with her eyes being buck as she can't believe what Mal just said. " What's the big deal about Chad Charming? Are you serious?" she said in a loud tone. " Chad Charming is the hottest guy in Auradon Prep and not to mention he is the son of King Charming and Queen Cinderella. Chad is perfect! We are meant to be together."

Both Mal and Lonnie were already expected that Prince Chad Charming is not interested of Evie because he don't date girls who are the children of Disney Villains. But, Mal hate to have Evie hopes up about dating Chad Charming. " Evie, I don't think there's a chance for you and Chad." Mal said, as she not trying to be so harsh on Evie.

" Of course there is a chance for me and Chad! This is love!" Evie said, as she told both Mal and Lonnie before start singing.

{Evie}

 _"So this is love_  
 _So this is love_  
 _So this is what makes life divine_  
 _I'm all aglow_  
 _And now I know_  
 _The key to all heaven is mine!" Evie sings as she was twirling and dancing._

 _"My heart has wings_  
 _And I can fly_  
 _I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky_  
 _So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_  
 _So this is love!" Evie holding up a photo of Chad Charming as she was daydreaming about her and him dancing in a ball._

 _Evie was wearing a beautiful purple/blue ball gown as she was fix up beautiful and Chad was wearing his ball suit. Their scene was very similar to Prince Charming and Cinderella when they were dancing together in the ball together on the first Cinderella movie._

 _"This is love_  
 _This is love_  
 _This is love_  
 _This is love!" Evie walking down the hallway as she a photo of at school that had a picture of King Charming and Queen Cinderella with King Phillip and Queen Aurora dancing at the Homecoming ball dance._

 _"Until tonight_  
 _Love was a word_  
 _Part of a phrase I've often heard_  
 _A mystery_  
 _Now its clear as it can be!" Evie visualize herself dancing with Chad Charming while Mal was dancing with Ben at the Homecoming ball._

 _"So this is love_

 _"Until tonight_  
 _Love was a word_  
 _Part of a phrase I've often heard_  
 _A mystery_  
 _Now its clear as it can be!_

 _So this is love!" Evie finished her verse as she just smile and walk away from Mal and Lonnie._

Mal and Lonnie watch Evie walks off being in the happy mood about she think that her and Chad Charming are going to be together.

" That poor Evie, I really hate that she is getting her hopes up for this fantasy fairytale with her and Chad." said Lonnie as she was waiting for Mal response. Mal didn't say anything and was being quiet about it.

" What's wrong with you, Mal?" Lonnie questioned her friend, Mal was looking so upset. " You look so upset?"

" It's nothing." Mal lied to Lonnie as she don't want to talk about her ditching her friends and join back to the dark side of the Lost of Isle. Mal thinks it's best to keep it to herself for now then when she is ready...She will tell Evie, Jay, and Carlos the truth about going back the Lost of Isle.

" It show feel like something, like...you are keeping a secret or something." Lonnie tells Mal sighed sadly, but she was keeping her together.

" It's nothing Lonnie, get out my business!" Mal yelled with a loud tone which Lonnie was feeling very sad.

" I'm sorry." Lonnie apologizes to Mal which she didn't meant to caused problem with her.

Mal shook her head as she know that she was in the wrong for yelling at Lonnie for no reason, Lonnie was only being concerned like a friend should be.

" No, I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't yell at you that." said Mal as she was really truly sorry to Lonnie. " I'm so-so sorry Lonnie!"

" It's okay, I was just wondering if you were okay or not. I'm worried about you." Lonnie replied as she was still wants to know what's going on with Mal and what is she hiding. " I know it's not easy to be the daughter of Maleficent."

" No it's not easy to be the daughter of the worst villain of World of Disney. But, I'm fine, Thank You Lonnie." Mal thank Lonnie for being worried about her. " You are a true friend!"

Lonnie smiled at Mal as she rush and embrace Mal with a big hugged, " No problem!" Lonnie said as they both start laughing and giggling each other until they heard Grace Charming, the daughter of King Charming and Queen Cinderella screaming and fussing about something. Grace always likes to fuss for every little single thing.

" Oh no! What's the Princess Grace mad about this time?" Mal questioned, and laughed about it.

" Who knows! Shh! Here they come!" Lonnie warned Mal." Hide!" Lonnie grabs Mal as they went to hide behind the light blue pillar so, Grace or her brother, Chad won't see them.

Grace and Chad was walking up forward as Grace was complaining about Carlos dumped their lunch all over them during lunch. " That freak! Carlos De'Vil will pay for this! How dare him dump his lunch on us on purposed!" Grace's shoulder were tense with anger, " Who the hell do the rebels think they are! We are the royal dynasty of all World of Disney!"

" Yeah, Every since Ben brought up these children of villains... Auradon was going down hill!" Chad complains as he hated the children Disney Villains as well. Chad getting tired of Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos getting attention to the people of Auradon. This is not how they were raise. " There's has to be a way to get them back."

" Maybe there is." said Grace as she made that grin evil smile on her face which Chad catch on to her as he know that his sister has a evil plan.

" I know that face, what's your plan?" Chad questioned his sister.

" I figure there might be a chance to defeat the rebels, Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos but, it might take Pan to help us to get rid of them." Grace smiled so evil looking which Chad was so surprised about his sister want to have Pan to help them.

" Peter Pan? He is the most evil darkness villain of all Disney Villain! Why him?" Chad Charming questioned his sister.

" Pan, can't stand The Disney Villains either especially Captain Hook. What if...We have his help to killed of the bad villains especially their children. " Grace smiled at him.

Prince Chad Charming grinned so hard as he was loving this new plan of his sister's idea by calling for help for Peter Pan and put the end of Disney Villains once and for all.

" I like your idea sis! Let's do this." Chad gave his sister, Grace a high five as walk away.

When the close were clear, Mal and Lonnie came out their hiding place as they were in shock about Chad and Grace's plans to get rid of the Disney Villains and the their children's once and for all.

" Oh my god! Chad and Grace are actually going to do something evil." said Lonnie, as she was afraid of what's going to happened.

" I doubt that these two have the guts to do something evil." said Mal, as she starting laughing. " We will be waiting."

* * *

 _ **Disney Descendants 2: The World Of Disney!**_

 _ **Theme: [Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world!**_

 _ **I'm rotten to the core, core!**_

 _ **I'm rotten to the core!]**_

* * *

Mickey Mouse POV

King Mickey Mouse is the King of Disney Castle and all the World of Disney! King Mickey was the reason how Disney first started. Mickey is also one of the characters most strongly affiliated with light, and fights alongside with his fellow knight solider, Sora.

Few years ago during the kingdom of Hearts, Mickey disappears, leaving a letter that sends Donald and Goofy to find the keyblade and follow it's bearer. Mickey himself is off venturing for a keyblade of his own, that of the Realm of Darkness, to seal off the Door to Darkness. Along the way, he encounters Riku wandering in the darkness, and begins to forge a friendship with him. King Mickey finally shows up at the end when he, along with Sora, close the Door to Darkness.

King Mickey and Queen Minnie Mouse have raise Sora like he was their own son. Sora didn't get with the girl he loves, Kairi but, instead he eventually getting into a relationship with one of the most evil villains, Cruella De'Vil.

It was a shocking to everyone when Cruella and Sora was together. The Disney Heroes or the Disney Villains didn't like the idea that Sora and Cruella being together. Somebody call out The Seeker of Darkness, which took and kidnapped Sora but, the blame was on Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella De'Vil, and The Evil Queen along with the rest of the Disney Villains.

King Mickey can't think straight after what happened to Sora when The Seeker of Darkness capture him along destroying the Disney Castle. All that happened 11yrs ago. Ansem, is the Seeker of Darkness and also King Mickey's arch nemesis.

King Mickey never forget those creepy little black shadows which they are pureblood heartless. Those were the ones that took Sora during the battle. The battle was insane! Every one from the Disney World were fighting for their lives and protecting the kingdom. But, we became out number and it was millions of the Dark Shadows plus, the group of The Seeker of Darkness.

King Mickey came out of reality when Queen Minnie Mouse touch King Mickey's shoulder which King Mickey flinch as he turn around and see his wife looking so concerned of him.

" God! Minnie, you scare the Jeeves out of me." said King Mickey, as he was shaken a little.

" I'm sorry." Queen Minnie apologizes as King Mickey just shook his head while holding his lovely Queen Minnie's hand as he smile at her.

" There's no need to apologizes, It's not your fault." said King Mickey, as he was feeling a little down.

" What's wrong Mickey? Why are you so upset?" Queen Minnie questioned King Mickey as she was being so much concerned of him.

King Mickey took a deep breath as he confessed about he was missing Sora, the person that he raised the last couple years ago, and also his knight. It really hurts King Mickey in the guts as he don't know what he'll do without his son.

" It's about Sora, he's been missing by The Seeker of Darkness and there's no trace of sight where Sora could possibly be. I don't know what I'll do without him." said King Mickey, as he was t to cry but, Queen Minnie was cheering King Mickey up as she was thinking positive.

" We all do. And we will find Sora and bring him back home to us." smiled Queen Minnie, as she was having faith that Sora will be saved very soon. " I have faith that we will rescue Sora soon."

King Mickey rise up from sitting at the round table of the " Kingdom of Hearts" as walking up closer to the window to look outside, " If it wasn't for Cruella De'Vil and her Disney Villains friends...Sora would have been still be here! What the heck did Sora see in Cruella anyway!"

Queen Minnie walk behind her husband as she spoke about Sora and Cruella's relationship, " Maybe Sora sees Cruella differently then most of us see her as a crazy lady who kidnapped Dalmatians. Maybe Sora sees that there's hope and faith in her."

" If Cruella ever has a kid by Sora, I will loose my mind. Bad enough the Villains kids going to Auradon prep." said King Mickey.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_**What you guys think of the second chapter of Disney Descendants 2: The World Of Disney? I know some of you guys recognize the Disney classic, Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse appear in this story along with Kingdom of Hearts, Sora being mention. I will bring a lot of your Disney Classics favorite into this story with the children of Descendants.**_

 _ **I'm so glad you guys really love this story and I really hope you like this one.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the characters of the Disney Classics or The Disney Descendants characters. Just the OC's.**_

 ** _Dedicated to the Author,_** _ **Melissa de la Cruz who wrote the incredible book called, " Isle Of The Lost" which inspires me a whole lot!**_

 **[3]**

 **Other Children of Disney Villains**

The Isle of the Lost were the most infamous villains were imprisoned and being cut off from the rest of the world as a punishment for their misdeeds. It's a dark and dreary place where there's no signal connection, no WIFI, nothing at all. The Disney Villains only get foods, make-up and clothing that are sold on the island are leftovers from the United States of Auradon. The inhabitants prefer spoiled and unhealthy food, believing proper food would make them soft.

Ten years that these legendary villains have been trapped on a floating prison of rock and rubble. Without their powerful magic to torture, hypnotize, and threaten the goods of people... they were reduced to hardscrabble lives, eking a living selling and eating slop, scaring no one but their own minions, and stealing from each other.

At the moment since Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay are now apart of Auradon and Maleficent is turn into a lizard...Who will take over Maleficent's place and who is the next children of the legendary villains?

The sea-witch, Ursula stepped to the balcony's edge along with her fellow villains friends, Evil Queen, Jafar, Captain Hook, Prince Hans, Dr. Facilier, and Crulla De'Vil by her side as she had announcement to all the citizens of the Isle of the Lost.

The citizens were paralyzed at the sight of their new leader glaring down at them with her spiteful devilish grin.

" Citizens of the Isle of the Lost! It is I your new leader, Ursula!" Ursula was making a big announcement about being the new leader of Isle of the Lost. " Since Maleficent can't be your leader at this time, I will take her place and I will make sure Isle of the Lost be a better place. We all thought that Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos will the new face of the next generation as villains but, we was wrong. The Children of Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella De'Vil and Maleficent turn on us...It's time to introduced the future of Disney Villains! First up, It's the handsome charming prince of the Southern Isles and he is also the son of King Hans, please give it up to Prince Henry!" Ursula introduced the first child of the children of the villains.

Henry has fair skin and a light dusting of freckles across his nose, short length Aruban hair, with blue eyes. Henry wears a cream blazer with a yellow shirt underneath and red sash, with black boots, white stockings, red and golden designs and patterns, gold and red colored epaulettes with golden fringe, and a matching cream ascot.

Henry's most powerful trait is quite possibly his vast intelligence and incredible ability to lie, dissemble and manipulate. He's proven to be quick thinking, resourceful and extremely diligent, being able to fool the entire citizens of the Isle of the Lost without fail which he's a lot like his father, King Hans. Henry can be cold, calculating and cruel to others. Henry is a proud and extremely ambitious prince with a hunger for admiration, power and chivalric honor.

" Our next future villains is someone who is a menacing and cunning villain of Neverland that takes it from his father, Captain Hook, give it up to Hank!" Ursula introduce everyone as Hank appear from the edge of the balcony.

Hank is a thin boy with curly black short hair, red eyes with a regular nose and a large chin like his father, Captain Hook. Hank wears a wears a frilly white cravat underneath a crimson coat with gold lining and crimson cuffs. Hank also wears an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds his sword scabbard at his left hip. Hank also wears dark blue pants and white knee-high socks, as well as black boots. The tongues of his boots are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins.

Hank is afraid in Crocodile because of his father, Captain Hook was invariably ends up fleeing for his life from the Crocodile, of whom he is understandably terrified. just like how Carlos was terrified of dogs because of his mother, Cruella was having afraid but, never know why she does that.

Hank is sneaky and cruel pirate boy that gets it from his father.

" Next up, is someone who is the ruler of Wonderland and has her mother's temper. She is the Princess of Hearts. Please give it up to the daughter of Queen of Hearts, Angelina!" Ursula introduced the selfish loud mouth Princess of Hearts as she appear by the edge of the balcony.

Angelina has a model look figure with tanned skin tone. Angelina is half Latino-Caucasian, with long black hair, and brown eyes. Angelina wears a pink and black gown with a white stripes. Angelina wears a gold crown with a pink ruby hearts in the center of her crown with gold earrings.

Angelina has a bad temper and always hated Alice because she was the reason why she and her mother was in this place.

" And last and not least, I will like to introduced to a girl who is ambitious, dark, sinister, most highly intelligent, funny, and a power sea witch. Most of she call herself the Boss please, give it up to my wonderful beautiful daughter, Unique!" Ursula introduced her daughter, Unique as she appears for the audience from the edge of the balcony.

Unique is not Obese like her mother Ursula, she is very slender, with light lavender skin tone, she wears both red lips and fingernails, long white hair, wearing red shades glasses, her black dress is design into octopus-like tentacles, with red high heels on. Unique has grey eyes with green eye shadows, Unique also wears black cord with a gold nautilus shell.

Unique is the sassy, glamor sea witch brat in all the sea. She is the most dangerous children villains in all the land compare to Mal. Unique always follow her mother's footstep as she can be the greatest villain of all time.

" That's right! The Boss is here and I'm gonna to make a name for myself! I'm here to change the game!" Unique make a speech announcement as she was making a statement. " These Auradon losers were the reason why we here in the first place! They took our magic and banished us here while they can live happily with their magic and all the goods! This is war people! Since Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos couldn't do the job right...It's up to us to stand and fight for our freedom! Who's with me!" Unique screamed so loud as the how citizens cheered.

Ursula was so proud of her daughter, Unique as she started laughing so evil-like while Unique was enjoying all the attention on her.

* * *

 _ **Disney Descendants 2: The World Of Disney**_

 _ **Theme: [ Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world!**_

 _ **I'm rotten to the core, core!**_

 _ **I'm rotten to the core!]**_

* * *

Jay POV

I hurried and got Carlos out there as fast I can before it started become trouble because I where all of this is going, if you piss off the daughter of Cinderella then you are asking trouble. Carlos never meant to dump lunch all over both Chad and Grace but, it doesn't matter for them. People like them don't forgive others who is the descendants of the Evil villains.

Carlos and I are finally alone as I can talk to him about what happened out there in the cafeteria. Carlos and I are like brothers, I have always have his back while he had mines. We both want to know about what happened our parents and why are they missing. Carlos never knew who his father was and I don't know anything about my mother.

Neither our parents, Jafar, Evil Queen, Cruella De'vil or Maleficent never told us about our missing fathers and mother and it just drives me insane. All they can tells us that it's best not to know who is our mom and dads. I remember asking my father, Jafar a bunch of times who is my real mother and never gave me an answer! All he was doing was crying into tears and look away from me. If my mother is dead... can he at least tell me the truth for once.

" Hey man, you're alright." I asked Carlos which he nods his head.

" Yea man of course! I just felt guilty what happened to Grace and Chad Charming out there when I dumped lunch all over them." Carlos feeling depressed about it.

" Don't sweat it man, it's fine!" I told Carlos. " So, you got the seven digits from Nicole yet?" I grinned as I was hoping that he does have her number.

" Nope, but, instead Nicole wants to hang out with me sometimes. Bro, I think likes me." Carlos said as he was full of joy.

" That's great man, go for it." I encourage Carlos. " You know...I don't see why all these Auradon Folks hating on us, and they got it better than us." I told Carlos as we both laughed at the same time.

" Leggo!" yelled Carlos as we both was about to sing which is a lot similar to Chris Brown song, " Look At Me Now."

{Carlos}

 _Yellow gown Belle_

 _Yellow fish Flounder_

 _Yellow lion Simba_

 _Yellow dog Pluto_

 _Yeah, yeah that looks like Isle of Lost_

 _We been there for 10 years for two days_

 _Ladies love us, We on our cool boots_

 _If you get what I get, what would you say?_

 _We here in Auradon to do better_

 _And try not to be like our parents_

{Jay}

 _Look at us now, look at us now_

 _Were doing_ _better_

 _Look at us now, look at us now_

 _We fresher than Mickey Mouse!_

Once the song was over with, I was giving Carlos advice since I'm being a good friend. I want what's best for Carlos, he deserves to be happy and find true love of happiness.

" Carlos if you think Nicole is the one for you, go for it!" I encourage him. " I just want to see you happy."

" Thanks man." Carlos replied as he gave me a handshake. " It means a lot."

" No problem, we should get going before we get tardy." I laughed as the both of us went to our next class.

* * *

Sugar Rush World

Sugar Rush is the arcade game that Ralph enters while flying an out of control space ship from Hero's Duty. It is a kart racing game set on tracks made of candies, cookies and other sweets which is where Vanellope Von Schweetz lives at now with her husband, Ralph. Vanellope regain her throne as she now live in King's Candy's castle along with Ralph.

Even though, Vanellope is now seventeen years old, Ralph and Vanellope's relationship is stronger than ever no one can't break them a part. Ralph been through some ruff times when Sora been missing for years. Part of it Ralph thinks the whole Sora been kidnapped from the Seeker of Darkness is his fault. Ralph quits being one of King Mickey's Kingdom of Hearts knight and went back to Sugar Rush with his wife and his two kids.

Ralph and Vanellope have a surprise visitor from Auradon Pixel Hollow as she have a message for them. The woman has an Asian appearance with black hair with a slight, dark-blue tint to it, and brown eyes. She wore a blue dress that seems like made from painted leaves.

It turns out to be Silvermist, one of Tinkerbell's good friend. Silvermist is sweet, silly, and sympathetic. Silvermist never told any of her friends where she were and the only people she can trust right now was Vanellope and Ralph.

" Silvermist? What are you doing here?" Vanellope questioned as she was surprise the blue fairy came by to see them.

Silvermist appears from a fairly form to human form as she was looking beautiful as ever. " King Mickey and the rest of them are still looking all over Sora but, no luck."

" So, there's no sign of where Sora or The Seeker of Darkness could be?" Vanellope questioned.

Silvermist shook her head no, " Nope, there's no sign from where Sora might be but, some others think that Riku might has something to do with Sora being missing."

" Why that?" Vanellope questioned. " Riku is Sora's friend."

" Because Riku was once been apart of the Seeker of Darkness." Silvermist reminded both Ralph and Vanellope what Riku is capable of. " He's needs to be stop!"

Ralph walks up toward Silvermist as he knows something more about Silvermist that nobody doesn't know about yet and he knows that Silvermist is afraid of Riku telling her big dark secret.

" Are you sure that's the only reason why you need to stop Riku, Silvermist?" Ralph questioned which Vanellope doesn't know where Ralph going with this.

" What do you mean?" Silvermist questioned Ralph.

" Don't act like you don't know, I know you have a child by one of the most evil Disney Villain." Ralph blow it up in Silvermist's face which it shock both Vanellope and Silvermist.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disney Descendants 2: The World of Disney! ™**_

 _ **[ 4]**_

 _ **"**_ **All Hell break loose _"_**

Walking toward the hallway Carlos was searching all over to find Nicole tell her the truth that he is in love with her. Carlos constantly bump into people or trip on his left foot just to find Nicole. Carlos has never fall in love before until he met Nicole. Carlos knows something about her just makes it all special and he really found his true love.

Carlos eventually spotted Nicole below as she was talking to Audrey and Amber. Carlos grins as he was about to call her name.

" NICOLE! " yells Carlos as he was about to walk down the stairs but he trip on the stairs and tumble down the stairs which Nicole, Audrey and Amber turns around and see Carlos fall down hard.

Nicole gasped.

" Carlos." Nicole call his name as she rush toward to help him up while Audrey was busted out laughing.

" Are you okay?" Nicole asked him with concerned in her voice.

" Yea. I'll be fine, I'm going to be very sore later on but, I'll be fine." Carlos answers as he was rubbing his head.

" You need to be careful next time. You could have been damaged badly."

" I don't care about that, I care about you!" Carlos blurred it out in the open as people can hear him.

" _W-_ _What?_ " Nicole was being totally confused.

I know it's kind of weird and that I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry I waited this long; I just didn't want to loose our bond relationship what we have and..."

Before Carlos could finish his sentence out, Nicole wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him as there were definitely sparks between these two lovers.

" I love you too." Nicole replies back with a smile on her face which Carlos grins at her.

All suddenly, the building has started to shake as the lights was blinking on and off. All the kids from Auradon was freaking out as they were wondering what's going on.

" What is happening? " Nicole freak out and was getting scared.

" Not sure." Carlos replies back as he was looking around to see what's going on.

Audrey screams in terror as she point up in the air and see a male darkness shadow with white eyes that's been floating up in the air. This shadow guy looks very creepy especially when he starts laughing.

" What the heck is that!" Amber was freaking out.

" He looks familiar, like I know him from somewhere. " Carlos says as he have his eyes on the Shadow man.

" You know this shadow freak?" Nicole questioned him.

" Sort of but...It was like a long time ago but I can't figure it out who this might be." Carlos answers.

" _Come! My friends!Introduce yourself to the Auradon!"_ The Shado man says which nobody knows what he is talking about but, they know this isn't good at all.

Right on cue, little creatures of Shadows has appear as they flatten itself into a silhouette on the ground. The creatures has a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this Heartless's body is completely black (with the exception of the Shadows summoned by the Dark Follower, which are dark purple).

There's of bunch of these creepy little shadow creatures; the shadow creatures was walking toward us in a creepy way which they demonic. The Auradon kids was moving away from those creatures which they are afraid of them.

" _Meet my friends! There called,-Shadows. And I'm The Shadows as known as Peter Pan's dark shadow._ "

It makes sense, Carlos knew exactly who he was. He heard about him helping The Seeker Of Darkness. Carlos had a flashback when he sees Sora was protecting a younger black women who was holding their child. Sora was out numbered when Ansem, Dark Peter Pan and some of the other bad guys had Sora out numbered. Sora told his lover to run away along with their child and don't turn back. The woman didn't want to leave Sora alone but, she has to with the sake of their child and herself... _The Flashback vanish as Carlos really don't know this mean._

~ ㈞3•~

Ben is devastated when heard the news that The Shadow is back to destroy Auradon again. Too much pressure that Ben has to go through this alone since he is now King of Auradon. Ben thought Mal with be by his side when he needed her but, looks like the joke is on him. Ben sneaks and drink a scotch liquor and try not to feel any more pain that he already has.

" I wish I can go back to the way it use to me with no responsibility and be back with the girl I care about the most. " Ben says as he drink another sip of his drink.

" Maybe you can." said a familiar voice which Ben recognize that voice anywhere.

Ben turns around as he stare a girl that was wearing a black dress that has the design of an octopus which it turns out to be Unique who is Ursula's daughter.

" Veronica. " Ben stares at her beauty and he was amazed to see her.

"Don't call me that, It''s Unique." Unique corrected him.

" I'm sorry. I-I can't believe you're here! God, I miss you." Ben replies as he walk up to her and kiss her romantically. The kiss was very passionate if it wasn't no distraction or whatsoever. Ben touch her soft lavender skin while pushing back her snowy white while passionately kiss her neck while Unique was moaning as she was enjoying it.

" Ben stop!" Unique pushes him back. "We can't do this anymore."

" Why I thought you wanted this?" Ben questioned as he was confused of his ex-girlfriendex-girlfriend.

" No! I have to be evil and not let my motion get to me ;especially having my affair with you because ...I still love you and I always have! Even if we was not supposed to be together I still love you and I will never forget you." Unique cries into tears and she really loved being dearly.

Ben walks closer to Unique as he touched her tears and wipe it away. Ben stares at her innocent grey eyes as he can tell she really cares about him.

" Look at me I love you too Unique. I always have and always will. You're not just only the love of my life... you are the mother of a child. Nobody knows about us or our daughter. I will protect my family even if it means to betray my family." Ben promise Unique that he will fight for both of her and their child.

Ben wrap his arms around her waist while unique lay on his chest when she was crying into tears. Ben kiss her on her forehead.


End file.
